What I Learned From Bianchinee
by Moe99
Summary: Is that love is powerful. It can surpass anything: a blunt tongue, your lover's emotionlessness, a crazy ass pineapple, evil twins. Rated T for dirty minds and swearing in later chapters. Pairings: 2x26, Allx27, Variax26, 69x26.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay so, I bet some of you who follow me as an author are thinking '_You little bitch, why the fuck are you starting a new story when you have two unfinished ones._' Well I've been having writers block for a while (months) with those two stories and this one's been floating in my mind for a while ever since I read the fanfic _Boulevard Nights _from the author SushiBomb (who's awesome at writing Fran fanfics). So I decided to write it, hope this doesn't get put on hiatus. I don't own anything. The setting doesn't really matter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Fuuta's Friend<p>

Normal P.O.V

It was a normal day in Namimori for the Sawada family. Lambo was stealing Tsuna's breakfast, Tsuna was protecting his food, I-Pin was scolding Lambo for rudeness, Bianchi and Reborn were eating with Reborn occasionally stealing Tsuna's food himself. Nothing was missing, everything was normal, except for one thing. "Where's Fuuta-chan?" Nana asked suddenly, noticing that one of her 'kids' wasn't eating. The table occupants stopped what they were doing at the moment and looked at the empty seat that usually held the sweet little boy at this time of day. "Could he be still sleeping? That's odd for him, he's usually up pretty early," Nana said, slightly worried that the boy was sick and that's why he wasn't out of bed enjoying the bright morning with the family.

"Dame-Tsuna will go check on him, if you'd like," Reborn offered, volunteering his _favorite _student. Said student glared at his tutor but smiled at his mother and nodded his head. "I don't mind going to check up on him real quick," he said. Nana thanked him and he, carefully, ran up the stairs. He didn't want to get _another _serious injury this week, he had already hit his head on the hard concrete sidewalk two days ago. He ran to Fuuta's door (for some reason he got his own bedroom and it was _bigger _and _cleaner _then Tsuna's) and knocked on it. Tsuna frowned when he was greeted by silence, was Fuuta still asleep? Hestitantly, Tsuna opened the door a fraction, hoping that he wouldn't disturb the boy if he was sleeping.

He found his 'little brother' wide awake, curled up on his bed flipping through his ranking book. "Fuuta? Are you hungry, breakfast is ready and everyone's eating," Tsuna called, pushing the wide open. The little boy looked up at his brother figure and smiled. "No, I don't feel like eating. I'll eat later, after I go out for a walk," Fuuta replied in his usual polite tone, thought Tsuna could tell something was off. "Is there something wrong, Fuuta?" Tsuna asked, walking over and taking a seat on the neatly made bed. Fuuta shook his head, the smile not leaving his face. Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he frowned. "Are you sure? You can tell me anything, even if you don't want anyone else to know," he stated, patting Fuuta on the head. "I'll keep it between us, if that's what you want."

Fuuta looked up at his brother who looked back with his deep brown eyes, the eyes Fuuta trusted. Fuuta sighed and let his smile drop. "Tsuna-nii, have you ever liked someone who was close to someone you despised?" Fuuta asked, face looking shockingly serious. Tsuna was taken aback by both the question and the look. "W-Well, no actually," Tsuna stuttered. "B-But I'm sure that I can give you whatever advice you need on the situation!" Fuuta scooted over towards his 'brother' before starting to speak. "Well, my best friend is really important to me. He's in Japan right now and I want to see him, but I can't stand the person he's staying with!" Fuuta explained, literally _growling_ at the thought of the person. "Everytime I see his face I just want to _stab _something!" Tsuna watched as Fuuta made stabbing motions in the air, both terrified and amused.

"_Okay_, maybe you should figure out _why _you hate this person before you stab him." Tsuna offered gently. Fuuta stopped his motions and laughed nervously. "Heh, w-well I already _do _know why I hate him. He's done me wrong, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta stated. Tsuna didn't truly understand what _that _meant but went along with it and waited for Fuuta to continue only to find out that he was waiting on _him _to say something. "Well then, why don't you try meeting with your friend somewhere other then his house? What about the park?" Tsuna asked. Fuuta's eyes widened and he smacked himself on the head. "Why didn't I think of that before?" he muttered before smiling at Tsuna. "Thanks, Tsuna-nii, I'll go and ask him right now if we can play there." Then he was off, leaving Tsuna to sit there and wonder. Who was this friend of Fuuta's? He'd never seen other children playing with Fuuta other than I-Pin and Lambo.

Tsuna probably would have sat there are thought about it longer if his eyes hadn't drifted of onto the alarm clock next to the bed that read 7:55. "Holy crap, I'm gonna be late!"

Tsuna's P.O.V

I got bit to death by Hibari-san for being late. Well, I got the _revised _version of biting. Instead of getting beaten into a bloody pile of meat with cold, hard tonfa, I got a karate chop to the head and a flick to the nose. And three months of detention that included weekends and _five _months of being his personal servant. Aren't I so lucky that Hibari-san was in a good mood today and that he _adores _me? You would think that this would be like any old yaoi fanfiction and that I was completely oblivious to his feelings because I'm pure and innocent(**1**). No, I'm not oblivious because that's been done already. Plus, it's completely obvious. The longing looks, the lighter punishments, the _stalking_. I've been waiting for him to ask me out, but it seems like he's too shy. Oh, well, back to the story.

So after being bitten I went to class like normal and had a normal school day. Normal as in Gokudera fawning over me while calling Yamamoto an idiot, Yamamoto laughing away like Gokudera was telling a funny joke, and Hibari lurking in the darkest part of every room I'm in watching my every step. Lovely day, right? Anyways, after school I decided to check up on Fuuta and see if I could catch a glimpse of his friend that he spoke of this morning. After promising Gokudera for thirty minutes that I would be fine and that he could go home and pushing Yamamoto to go check out the kendo club I was finally alone and it was safe to go to the park. I made sure that Hibari wasn't following me today since it seemed that Fuuta didn't want anyone to know about the problems he had with his friend's friend.

Apparently Hibari had paperwork to do today because he wasn't following me like usual. I happily skipped over to the park and peeked in its entrance. I couldn't see Fuuta but I could hear him speaking off in the distance and since Fuuta isn't so crazy as to talk to himself I decided that it should be his friend. I chuckled to myself and walked over towards Fuuta's voice before hearing it grow louder and louder, signaling that I could probably listen in on the conversation, even if it _was _rude.

"You know I really don't like him," That was Fuuta's voice.

"Sorry," That wasn't, thought it was still vaguely familiar.

"Is that all you can say?" Fuuta again and he's sounding a bit irritated.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say something that won't make this conversation sound cliche!(**2**)"

"I don't think I can do that. Anyways, why don't you like him? It really doesn't make sense to me, have you met him before?"

"I have and it wasn't the most pleasant meeting I had the pleasure of having."

"Well I can't help that! He's not the most pleasant person in the world."

"Yeah, I know that for sure." Oh, haha, I get it because you rank people. That wasn't a funny joke, Fuuta.

"Whatever, can't you just get over whatever he did to you?"

"**No**! I can never forget what he's done to me!"

"Was it really that bad? What did he do?"

"...Nothing, forget it. Want to come to my house? This park is getting boring."

"...Sure."

I rushed out the park so they wouldn't know I was there, I hadn't realised they were so close! I had to use a shortcut to get to the house with enough time to change my clothes, I needed to convince Fuuta that I was there the whole time after school because I'm sure I'd spill everything to him if he looked at me the right way. I grabbed a random manga from the floor and flopped down on my bed just as my mom walked in, safe. "Tsu-kun, Fuuta-chan brought a friend home. Come see how cute they are together," my mom squealed, bouncing up and down slightly with her camera in her hands. "Oh and bring your camera, you'll want to get pictures too." I rolled off my bed and grabbed my camera from my desk drawer.

The second I caught a glimpse of the other child in the living room I did a double take. It was Fran. As in Fran from _Varia_, Mukuro's student, in 10-year-old form. _He's _Fuuta's dear friend? How do they even know eachother? These thoughts ran through my head as Fran and I stared eachother down. Fran looking confused and me looking shocked. "T-Tsuna-nii?" a small voice stuttered out, catching my attention and making me break eye contact with Fran. "Y-Yes, Fuuta?" I stuttered back, trying to make everything seem like things were normal. Fuuta stared at me, looking worried, but still waved a hand towards Fran. "Th-This is my friend Fran, he just came to Japan from France," he said, smiling weakly.

I smiled at Fran as brightly as I could in my state of shock. "Nice to meet you, how have you been adjusting to Japan?" I asked. Fran gave me a small half smile, something that shocked me seeing as Ryohei told me he's emotionless and didn't even bat an eyelash when Mukuro stabbed him. "Nice to meet you too, I've been adjusting pretty well actually. The people I'm staying with have lived in Japan longer then I have and been helping me," he replied surprisingly politely, surprisingly because Ryohei also told me the boy had a mouth on him. Fuuta grabbed Fran's cheeks (The ones on his face, pervs.) and twisted them ever so slightly, making mom squeal in delight and start taking pictures.

"Didn't I tell you that I _hate _that person?" Fuuta said warningly before releasing Fran's face. "No, you said you 'really don't like him'," Fran quoted, rubbing his cheeks slightly. Fuuta _glared _at Fran, making me slightly terrified and my mom squeal even louder while she snapped even more pictures. "Whatever," Fuuta muttered, pouting a bit. Just then the doorbell rang, making everyone look at the door. Being the good boy he was, Fuuta got up without being asked and opened the door. Then he immediately slammed it closed and locked it. "F-Fuuta-chan!" Mom squeaked, surprised at his sudden actions. "Why did you slam the door on that poor person?" Fuuta beamed at her but there was an evil, dark aura looming over him showing that he wasn't pleased with what he saw on the other side of the door.

"There wasn't anyone there, Maman. I guess it was some kids playing that game 'Ding Dong Ditch'," Fuuta stated. I'm sure my mother would have believed him, if the doorbell hadn't rang a second time. Fuuta slowly turned his head toward the door. "Oh those..._darling_ kids!" he hissed with a strained smile on his face. Mom huffed and decided to just go and open the door herself. She strode over and ignored Fuuta's attempts to convince her not to open the door. I watched as she unlocked and opened the door, showing me something that gave me the umpteenth shock of the day.

* * *

><p>Me: Haha, that's it for now! Cliffhangers, I hate them but I adore writing them. Now here's what the numbers meant.<p>

**1**. I love innocent Tsuna as much as the next girl but that concept is being _way _over done. Tsuna's not school smart but he's good at reading people and usually calls people out when they're doing something for their own benefit (Even if it is in his mind).

**2**. I really can't stand cliches. Whenever I hear or see one I think "Holy fuck, really?". I'm pretty sure that since Fuuta has seen a lot with his rankings he's a kind of 'been-there-done-that' kind of kid and would probably be sick of seeing the same type of thing over and over. That's why I think Fuuta shares my hatred of cliches.

Anyways, sorry for any incorrect grammar or spelling. If you guys spot any let me know what it is and how I can fix it and I'll get to it as soon as possible. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Here's the second chapter of '_What I Learned From Bianchi-nee_'. I'm really excited that I'm inspired to actually write this and have the fun intention of finishing it. **All the things I need to say will be at the end of the chapter**. I don't own anything.

Chapter 2 - Where cuteness is questioned and fights start.

Tsuna's P.O.V

I couldn't believe my eyes, the person standing in the doorway was Rokudo Mukuro! Rokudo Mukuro is at my house in which I live! I'm pretty sure he knew where it was before but this is kind of scary, hopefully he's here for Fran and not me. Gack! That sounded mean and selfish didn't it? I'm so sorry(**1**)! "Good afternoon, madam, I'm looking for a little boy by the name of Fran. It's time for him to go home, I like him in before it gets dark," Mukuro said to my mother with a voice that screamed 'Danger! This is sugar coated arsenic!'. Unfortunately, Mom didn't see the signals and invited him in to collect Fran.

I watched in horror, feet rooted to the ground, as Rokudo _fucking _Mukuro walked into my _fucking _house. He smirked at me (Smirked! Can you believe that?) as he walked into the living room. "Oh, why hello _Tsunayoshi_," he said, letting my name roll off his tongue, making me shiver. Mukuro was just another part of my 'harem'. I understood that he wanted to 'own my body' in more ways then one. He stalked me, just like Hibari, but took it to a _whole _other level. Like _going into my dreams _kind of level. I cannot tell you how horrifying it is to be dreaming sweetly about living in a peaceful world and suddenly seeing some random ass purple pineapple popping out of nowhere. To sum it all up, Mukuro is the reason I've been having night terrors lately.

I simply nodded back at Mukuro, making him frown slightly, and watched him strut up to Fran. "We're going home now, little one," Mukuro stated. Fran nodded and obediently followed Mukuro to the door. "Thank you for having him/me," Mukuro and Fran said politely to Mom. Fran then turned to Fuuta, looking just a tiny bit apologetic. "See you tommorow?" he basically asked. Fuuta ditched trying to seem like everything was all peachy awhile ago and was looking pretty upset, maybe even _pissed_, but he sighed when after Fran spoke to him and nodded with a small, slightly forced smile.

The next day I was woken up differently. It was Saturday, the day Reborn usually woke me up at random times on a whim so no one else woke me and allowed me to rest. This day, however, was different because Fuuta crept into my room and shook me awake. "Tsuna-nii...I need to ask you something," he said softly. I opened my eyes with a groan and sat up. "What is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Fuuta looked pretty serious,signaling that it was probably something Fran related. "What is is your relationship with Rokudo Mukuro?" he asked, making me choke on air. Relationship? With _Rokudo Mukuro_? Did Fuuta think I was insane or something? "There is nothing between me and Rokudo Mukuro," I said. "Why are you asking questions like this?"

"Well, I really can't stand that person and with Fran being here now I realised that Rokudo Mukuro could be poisoning not only him but you," Fuuta explained. "I was only worried that I'd have to rescue you as well, I'm having enough difficulty saving Fran." I chuckled and patted Fuuta on the head. "I don't understand why you hate Mukuro so much, Fuuta?" I asked cautiously. Fuuta looked down at the ground, bangs shadowing his eyes. "I still can't forgive him from when he kidnapped me," he muttered quietly. "If he hurts Fran or you something terrible might happen." My eyes widened and I put him in a head lock. "You've been spending too much time with Reborn," I stated, squeezing him gently. "Revenge doesn't look good on you, Fuuta. Now run along, I gotta take a shower."

Normal P.O.V

After being shooed off by his beloved older brother, Fuuta decided to go out and search for his darling, adorable friend, Fran. He walked to the park and found him sleeping under a tree, using the trunk as a sort of pillow. Fuuta smiled at the sight, his friend was definitely adorable. "You know, it's creepy to watch people sleep while smiling. It's like you're a pedo waiting to strike or something." When he was asleep. "Shut up, you're lucky I'm _not _a pedophile like you said," Fuuta snapped. "You're completely defenseless sleeping here like that. Anyone could just rob you, kill you, or kidnap you!" Fran rolled his eyes at Fuuta's words, it wasn't like Fran didn't know how to take care of him self! It was times like these that Fran believed that Fuuta would make a wonderful nagging mother.

"Yes, yes, whatever you say, _Mom_," Fran teased as he stood up. Fuuta huffed but didn't say anything more and followed as Fran started walking in a random direction. "Where are you going?" Fuuta asked, catching up quicker then Fran expected, most likely because Fuuta's strides were longer then Fran's. "I don't know, probably to the store to get some chocolate, Master's been saying that we've been out of it," Fran answered, oblivious of the angry aura surrounding Fuuta. '_Again with Rokudo Mukuro? I hate this, he's with me and yet he's thinking about someone else!_' Fuuta raged in his head. "You all eat enough chocolate. It's surprising that you all haven't gotten sick from it, seeing as it's all you really eat," he muttered. "No, we eat a lot of other things," Fran said, defending his eating habits.

"They're all basically the same though, high in sugar, salt, and fat," Fuuta replied. "That's definitely not an ideal diet for a growing boy like you." Fran snorted and shook his head. "You talk like you're years older then me. It's fine as long as we eat _something_," he said, speeding up a bit in an attempt to shake Fuuta off. Keyword being 'attempt'. Fuuta grabbed Fran's arm and started pulling him in the opposite direction. "It's definitely _not _fine, you need a balanced diet. Lucky for you Maman will be happy to feed you," Fuuta said. "Being a bother to Maman-san would nag me even more then you do, I refuse to go with you," Fran argued, squirming in Fuuta's grip. Annoyed at Fran's jerking about, Fuuta flicked the little frog's nose, making him yelp slightly. "No more moving about or speaking until we get to my house," Fuuta commanded before continuing to drag him to the Sawada Residence.

Fuuta's P.O.V

Fran is so cute when he actually listens to me. He's been quiet for a while now, probably thinking of ways to kill me, making him even cuter. Even as we opened the door, he stayed silent. Maman greeted us when we walked into the door and told us she would make us lunch. Maman must really like to cook because the lunchboxes we got were huge, almost bigger then the ridiculous hat that's always perched on the top of Fran's head. Speaking of that hat, I need to get him to part with the thing. It's getting warmer and warmer as summer gets closer and it'll surely give him hot flashes or something.

"Fran, why must you wear that hat all the time?" I asked. "It's getting super hot now and if you keep wearing it I'm going to be worried that you'll get hot flashes." Fran looked at me with a blank face. "If you become worried about me I'll be really happy," he said in a monotone voice. I sighed and leaned back on the tree we were sitting under. "Ya know, _I _would be more happy if you didn't say it like that, in that tone," I muttered. "I'd be so pleased if you said that in a sweet, cute voice." Once again, I only got a blank stare. "You're so lame, Fuuta," Fran stated before collecting some omelet in his chopsticks. I frowned and laid my head on his lap after pushing his lunch off it.

"Why can't you be cuter?" I asked. "Why can't you be cooler?" he replied as he continued to eat. I pouted at that. "I'm cool," I muttered, gaining _another _blank stare. Why does Fran insist on being emotionless? "You're as cool as I am sweet and sugary," he retorted, finishing up his lunch. He stood up, making my head hit the floor roughly. "Ouch! What the heck, Fran?" I shouted, clutching my pounding head. He looked down at me, this time with a bored expression, and said,"You were getting to comfy there. Don't think you can cuddle with me just because we're friends." I groaned and sat up, closing up my lunchbox. "Again, why can't you be cuter?" I asked, standing up. "Because I'm Fran." he said before starting to walk in a random direction.

"Where are you going now?" I shouted, running after him. "I'm going home," he said. Immediately, I stopped and my eye twitched. "To that _thing_?" I hissed. Fran frowned (Not like he was smiling before.) and turned around. "Do you mean Master?" he asked, looking a bit nervous. I know he's worried about me hating Rokudo Mukuro and just wants me to forgive and forget but I promised myself I'd hate him forever and I don't break my promises. My face scrunched up and my brows furrowed. "Don't call him that, it makes it seem like he _owns _you or something," I seethed. He flinched a fraction only a trained eye could see. "It's not like that," he muttered. I was just about to reply when a familiar voice called my name.

Me: Okay so this chapter is so random and short. I apologise for that but hopefully tomorrow or Monday I'll post the third chapter. Here's the responses to the reviews and the reviews themselves.

**Miyanoai:**

Haha, I can probably guess who's at the door. XD Fran and Fuuta...odd pair, but interesting indeed. I just love both of them to death. Man, Fuuta's got an attitude. And I really like your Tsuna (a.k.a. Non-oblivious, lol). Can't wait for the next chapter.

**My response:**

Was your guess correct? If not who did you expect? Glad you like my version of Tsuna and hope this chapter didn't dissapoint.

**Red:**

Finally a 226 fanfic! I just adore this pairing :D Too bad there isn't much of it D: Update soon :D

**My response:**

I know right? There needs to be _much _more 2x26. Did you enjoy the chapter? I hope you liked it.

**Here's what that number meant:**

**1.** I do that all the time, apologize even though I didn't do anything wrong. Just putting a bit of myself in each character.

_**Important:**_

_**Okay so there are two romance fanfics of this pairing, the one you're reading and one in Spanish. I personally think my writing sucks that's why I'm asking my readers who enjoy this fic to please make their own 2x26 fanfiction. I'll be checking for them daily and can't wait to see what you guys post. This isn't a challenge but kind of community service for 2x26 community/fanbase. You can make a fanfic and make the amount of fics bigger and hopefully people will get more into this pairing. I love you guys, thanks for reading, and review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Please check my new account (FruitSnapple) for updates and information. Just so that I don't break the site rules, here's a quick story.

Tsuna walked down the street.

He got chased by a dog.

Some hot bishonen saved him.

They fell in love.

The End.


	4. Chapter 4

Please check my new account (FruitSnapple) for updates and information. Just so that I don't break the site rules, here's a quick story.

Tsuna walked down the street.

He got chased by a dog.

Some hot bishonen saved him.

They fell in love.

The End.


End file.
